random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Bad Video Games Worse
E.T. *Make a high-definition sequel to this game, kinda. **They did that in the AVGN Movie (which is good to begin with), then why not in real-life? *The graphics are messier than they were. *Annoying low-quality chiptune music plays in the background. *The game crashes half-way through. Sonic '06 *Sonic marries Elise **Also, they'll have hedgehog-human babies too ***Scary, right? *The final boss is 500 silvers (A.K.A.: ITS NO USE INTENSIFIES) **The reason why if it would happen is because that Silver accidentally cloned himself and the clones became brainwashed by the Solaris. *Make it the last game in the series (What a horrible way to end off.) **Until Sega decides to reboot the series, but with having the series take place after Sonic '06. ***Yeah, just think about what happens if Sonic '06 is canon to the franchise. ****Seriously, there will be the fact the Elise will currently be Sonic's human wife/queen for example. *Add more glitches and crashes. Sonic Genesis (GBA) *Add more glitches, crashes, and such. *The controls are more slippery. Superman 64 *Worsen the controls even more. *Have only 5 seconds to complete each task. *The rings are in random places. *Superman flies way too fast. Hotel Mario *The final bosses are the Wario bros., Wario Waluigi, in which they were fought in a hotel not part of the Koopa hotels that looks like a spaceship, and the final battle is very anti-climatic, with Wario farting and eating garlic in the middle of battle and Waluigi screaming " WALUIGI TIME!" before attacking with a tennis racket at a very short range. Both would "WAH" every 5 seconds. **Oh yeah, Waluigi didn't exist yet until 2000. ***Also, this will make Bowser the penultimate boss. ****Plus, I'm such a comedic genius when I came up with this. *****The only way to defeat them is by jumping on them in one hit and they suffer brain damage, get dizzy, and give up. *Make a song similar to I Can't Defeat AirMan on the internet about how the Wario bros., Wario and Waluigi are too easy to be defeated, except it's called "The Wario Bros. Are Too Easy". *Bowser becomes literally killed off for real after defeating him and rescuing Princess Peach. **For the reason why Bowser will actually die in this game if it ever happened is because he found out that he has no extra lives (as if he ran out of them) and then he gets horribly slaughtered by his own hotel, like when a chandelier impales him right in the belly, one of the hotel ceiling walls falls down and crushes his reptilian turtle/dragon skull, and thus, we'll never see the Koopa King again. ***RIP in Pesky Plumber: Bowser. (Year of whatever he's born in)-1994. Make way for the new superstar villains, and it's, the Wario bros., Wario and Waluigi!?!? ****The Koopa King's last words: "I knew that taking over the Mushroom Kingdom with hotels can never be a good idea. Why did I do that?" *Make it be on other consoles. *The plot is way more confusing. **Same for the gameplay. *Make it the last Mario game (And that is the reason why I putted the part where Bowser dies for real). **Until Nintendo decides to reboot the series, but with having the series take place after Hotel Mario. ***Yeah, it will involve confusing, repetitive, and lazy plots, six golden coins, lack of Bowser since he got murdered, and the Wario bros. are the comedic main villains that steal the spotlight from now on. It will happen to be like a carbon copy of Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, but made even more lazier than it hasn't already was. ****Along with that, Princess Peach never gets kidnapped. (Yeah, it would be both good and bad at the same time.) *****Also, Bowser will come back from the dead in, uh, which one? Oh yeah, he'll come back from the dead in Super Mario Galaxy. ******For those who don't know, it's part of a trope called Sequelitis. *There's slowdowns and choppy frame rates for some reason, similar to that Mega Man 5 port on Mega Man Legacy Collection on 3DS outside of Japan where it shows slowdowns and choppy frame rates. *Jumpscares are abundant. *Include more stupider jokes (Wait, that would be hilarious!) Every game for a property made, owned, or owned today by Mattel *Bad graphics. *Terrible music. *Include Barbie in all of them. *Mattel goes bankrupt because of this. *What else is there to say? Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric *Elise is a playable character **And her new sidekick is....Spoiler alert! It's Buhdeuce from Breadwinners. (No flipping way!) *We found out that Lyric is actually a nuclear snake that's created by, who else but the Wario bros., Wario and Waluigi. (Wait, what?!?!?!) **Yikes! How is that gonna work? ***It happens after defeating Lyric, that is. :| Rascal Racers/Miracle Space Race/Other Rascal Racers-like games (PS1) *Put in some adult dinosaur cosplaying as Baby Sinclair from one episode of Jim Henson's Dinosaurs, a saber-toothed tiger, Lanky Kong's evil twin from another dimension named Yknal Gnok, and a blue otter dinosaur resembling Ernest Otter from PB&J Otter and make them playable characters. *The raccoon looks like a boat with a smiley face drawn on it-oh wait, they did that. **Or replace the raccoon with an ugly version of Pinch Raccoon from PB&J Otter, or any fictional raccoon for that matter. ***Not to mention, about the other animals looking like boats with faces drawn on it, the dragon can be replaced with a realistic one, and replace the beaver with a blob of poop with buck teeth placed on them. *The racetracks are blander and emptier. *The controls are more slippery. *What else is there to say? Dissidia Final Fantasy (for those who like the game, respect my opinion on it) *Include several more swear words. *Remove the player's ability to dodge. *Remove Quick Play Mode. *Put in lots of glitches to make it unplayable. *Include more mispronunciations. *Make the character designs even worse than they already are. *Remove the pre-battle quotes. *Make the game even more broken than it already is. *Remove alternate outfits. *Lack of music. *Make Order's Sanctuary the only stage in the game. Category:How To Category:Random Works! Category:E.T.